Franbot
by akane-F4S
Summary: Bel makes a robot named Fran, but their relationship can't go far. How far will Fran go to become human? How much will he give up?
1. The Awakening

Franbot

Chapter 1

The Awakening 

-aknae-: ok every body this is shared between me and ! We are role playing. I as the lovely Bel and she as the adorable Fran. Each paragraph signifies our parts, me beginning.

Together: ENJOY~!

"Ok just one more turn" said a blond wearing a lab white coat and black tight jeans with a striped shirt. He was using a knife to screw in one last screw to an unknown object.

The unknown object slowly started moving, as it entered a new world. The object, looked like a doll of porcelain, but as it came to life it moved with robotic motions. Then slowly his light eyelashes began to lift, revealing eyes of emerald.

"Yes it works! Ushishishi, well why wouldn't it? I am a genius after all" said the blond whose bangs covered his eyes. He stood from his chair and wiped his brow; then reached out a hand for the now moving robot.

The bot blinked. It stared blankly at his master's face. He tilted his head questioningly.

"ushishishishi, you shall be my new toy. I think I shall call you… Fran" he said patting the human like hair on his head. The bot's features were human like, the metal even designed to feel like skin and the hair to be soft and smooth. But it had no soul to put a glimmer in its emerald eyes.

It took a while for the bot to compute this. "Fran?" He finally spoke, in a monotonic and robotic voice.

"ushishishi, yes you are Fran, and I am you owner" He said with a smirk. Finally he had someone, even if it was a robot. He had programmed it with no emotion, and to call him Sempai, and to cook and clean, anything he asked him to do was to be done, but it was a slightly glitchy program in the robot.

The bot blinks some more, "owner..." he computes, "Sempai?"

"ushishishi, yes, Sempai. Now I will show you around and you will get straight to work on a sandwich for your master" he said pulling the naked bot off the table in his lab. "Ummmm... here" he said taking off the lab coat and giving it to Fran to wear.

Fran takes the coat and looks at it, "what do I do with this Sempai?"

"Ushishishi, I will help you just this once. A prince doesn't give help often." he walks behind the bot and pulls his arm out to the side, slipping the white sleeve on it and then the other. He walks back to the front and buttons it up to cover him.

Fran looks at himself, "Thank you Sempai?"

The blond blushes a bit at the thank you, but shook his head to get a grip. Truth be told, that was the first thank you he had ever gotten. "mhm" he said "now fallow me."

The bot stands there for a second, "Follow..." he processes, "Follow." He nods and starts after his master.

The blond smirks and pushes open the double swinging doors of his messy dark lab. The hallway was... well the wall paper was ripping the floors had stains and it smelt of cigarette smoke. They turned right and walked to the kitchen. It was cleaner at least, "This is where you will prepare my food"

"Food..." The bot looked at the blond, "What would you like Sempai?" he asks with a blank expression.

"We will get to that later; I will finish showing you around first. I want you to remember everything, so you don't get lost." he says leaving the kitchen turning left. They passed the lab doors and kept going. They came to a big fancy wooden door.

"What's in there?" The bot asked.

"Ushishishi, this is my room. You do NOT enter unless you are told by me." he said turning around to be face to face with the bot, their noses almost touching.

Fran blinks, "Why not?" He asks ignoring the closeness between them.

"Ushishishi, it is the prince's area, for the prince and the prince alone." he said passing him and going back to the kitchen to sit on the couch.

Fran followed. When Bel sat down on the couch he stared blankly at him for a while, "But... doesn't Sempai get lonely?" He asks blankly but innocently.

"No, I can take care of myself, I don't need anybody." he lies looking up at a water stain on the ceiling.

Fran nods, then stops, "Then why did you..." searches for the right word, "make me?"

His eyes widen a bit, although they were unseen. He pondered on it for a bit. It had been years since he was banished from his kingdom, most of the people left the small town he was in due to his extreme experiments. Truly he never really had a 'friend' or so they're called them. He was always alone. So why did he make the beautiful bot? Was it just his subconscious self that had dreamed of a companion that was the spitting image of the bot?

The bot senses his master's discomfort, "Do you still want me to make you food?"

He snapped out of his intense thoughts and looked at the bot. "Ushishishi, yes. A turkey and cheese sandwich"

Fran processed this, then nodded. He looked around the kitchen taking the scene in; when he figured out where everything was he began.

The blond watched as the green haired bot opened cabinets and drawers and the fridge.

Quickly the bot worked, as if he had known the kitchen inside and out. Soon enough he had assembled the prince's order perfectly. "Like this Sempai?" He held out the sandwich.

"ushishishi, yes. Very good, now sit" he said taking the sandwich and biting into the turkey goodness.

The bot sat down on the floor on the same spot where he had been standing.

He chuckled at the bot and took another bite. _'How cute'_ he thought smirking.

"Why do you laugh Sempai?" he asks innocently.

"It's nothing" he said smirking ear to ear.

"Okay." He says staring at the blond, "Do you like it?"

He stared back chewing the last bite. He swallowed then said "It was ok." he stood and left, leaving the bot all alone.

The bot consider following his master, but at the same time worried that it had been because he had not been pleased with the sandwich. '_Maybe this is my punishment...'_ he wondered. He sat there for a moment then decided to follow the blond instead, but when he got to the hall way the prince was no where to be seen.

The blonde had rushed off to his room in such a hurry. He didn't want to bot to see him like this. He was in his bathroom, in his room, leaning against the wall looking down at the stained floor. That sandwich was the best thing he had ever tasted and made him want more. He was unable to control himself from smiling; not smirking like always, smiling. He was getting a weird feeling at the bottom of his gut, something he had never felt.

Meanwhile Fran had started to wander around the house, some how he ended up in front of the wooden door. He didn't want to bother his sempai, so he just stood there staring at it. He sat down on the floor, and there he fell asleep till morning.

The blond smacked himself to get a grip. He walked to the sink and looked in the mirror, then splashed some water on himself. _'What is this feeling I'm getting' _he wondered walking to his bed. Despite the rest of the house, he room was clean and even smelt clean too. Everything in the room was kept in good condition. He fell backwards on the bed and closed his eyes drifting into a deep sleep.

-akane-: ok the chapters will be broken down into days so who now how many that will be, but we will work really hard to update really soon!


	2. Life Lessons

Franbot

Chapter 2

Life Lessons

-akane-: Hello again!

-echo-chan-: Hi!

* * *

****echo starts****

Meanwhile as Fran slept (or tried to at least, since he's a robot and all) he kept thinking about whether or not his master was okay. '_Maybe I should check up on him'_ he thought opening an eye. He stared at the big wooden door for a moment, debating if he should go inside. '_No, he said to never go in there...'_ he thought about it some more, '_well how about I don't GO inside, but just peek in?'_ Fran slowly opened the big heavy door, stopping when it was enough to peek in. He looked around the room; it was different from the rest of the house. And then he spotted his master, sleeping on a red king sized bed. '_He looks okay_' he thought slowly drifting inside the room. When he got to the sleeping blond, his hand slowly made its way to his master's face. Fran told himself not to, but his body moved involuntarily. Millimeters away from the man's face, something (or someone) grabbed the bot's hand. Fran jumped.

The blonde yawned, the stated once again "This is the prince's area and the prince's ALONE. Why have you disobeyed a direct order?" he asked tightening his grip on Fran's wrist.

"U-u-uh..." The bot searched for words. He wasn't sure why he did that to be honest. "Sorry Sempai." He apologized quickly.

"Sorry? Sorry doesn't cut the cake, force from a blade does" he said pulling out a knife from his pocket.

If Fran could have gasped this would be the moment where he would, but he could only stare at the prince. "What-what are you going to do with that?"

"Ushishishi, what do you think? A hair cut?" he said bringing the sharp blade to the bottom of the bots chin to raise his head.

Fran closed his eyes in preparation for his punishment.

The bot never expected what happened next. Bel sat up placing his warm lips to the cold metal skin of the robot, beginning to kiss up his slender neck.

"Umm..." Fran said opening his eyes, "Bel-sempai? Is this my punishment?"

He didn't answer, just pressing a single finger to Fran's lips to shush him. He pulled the bot down on his lap and began to nibble/lick his ear.

"Sempai?" the bot spoke confused, he wasn't sure if he was supposed to like this it was a punishment after all. But he didn't _not_ like it. He was confused, for all he knew he was a robot; he wasn't supposed to like anything. Something was odd, his head was spinning and he wasn't sure what he was supposed to do.

"mmmmmm" he mumbled in his ear. _'Why am I doing this? Why does it feel so.... right'_ he thought beginning to play with the soft green locks.

"Sempai... please stop..." The bot said beginning to panic.

"Why should I? You disobeyed my orders... why should I listen to your request?" he asked beginning to unbutton the lab coat.

"B-because," the boy stuttered still pretty confused, "I-I think I _l-like_ this punishment..."

Bel stops. _'How can he like this... a robot shouldn't be able to feel right? It's metal, yet it can feel me? Man I really am a genius!'_ he thought. "Well then just enjoy your master" he said seductively in the bot's ear.

"Is that okay?" The bot was asked.

"Perfectly" he says continuing to unbutton the lab coat. The bots chest was pail and smooth, like glass. Bel bit hard at this ear as his hand wandered the glass like skin.

The bot wasn't sure what to do; all of this was new to him. Was he supposed to do something, and if he was, what was he supposed to do? He was nervous but anxious at the same time.

Bel pulled off the lab coat wanting to go farther. He moved him to the bed and crawled on top of him taking his cold lips in a warm kiss.

'_What is this?'_ If the bot's head wasn't spinning before... it sure was now. He felt a pang in his chest, was he was suffering from a computer malfunction? He was happy, was that it? Or he wanted to be happy. He felt like something was missing, why couldn't he be happy? The fact that he couldn't be happy made him sad. But he couldn't be sad either, and that angered him. His emotions that he didn't have were going all over the place, Fran really started to panic now. "Sempai?" He said breaking away from their kiss, "I think I'm broken."

He stopped at his bot's words, "Broken? I don't see anything wrong with you physically" he said running his hands over every last inch of the glass like skin.

"But I feel broken Sempai."

"How? I made you without emotions..." that was the problem. No emotion, but even if Bel had wanted to give him emotion he could only express one. A constant smile, a forever frown, no second long smirk... that would bug anybody after a while. So it had no emotion. Even to give the emotion the bot couldn't feel or express that emotion. It would be worse than a mask.

"Bel-sempai... I want to be happy..."

"I'm sorry Fran, but I'm afraid I can't do that. If I was to go and change your programming you... you wouldn't be yourself. It would be a different Fran. A happy Fran, all the time... you wouldn't feel the same way you do now" he said moving off the bot and laying on his back next to him.

The bot stayed silent staring at the blond. I'm sad but I can't be sad, because I can't be happy. Lost in his unemotional emotions the bot spoke up again. "Sempai why did you make me?"

He turned to look at the bot. It had taken him two whole years to complete the bot. He had pored his heart soul into it. He had been lonely for... well his whole life. He just wanted someone to call his own.

The bot kept staring at his master, "Sempai, _what _am I to you?"

His eyes closed (though nobody could see) and turned hugging the bot closely.

Fran let the question go unanswered, feeling safe in the other man's arms. '_If only I could do something...'_

Just as the moment had come, it had gone with a growl, a loud growl from a stomach.

Fran sat up quickly, "Sempai are you hungry?"

"W-what makes you say that frog?"

"Well your stomach is making noises..." Fran said thoughtfully, "Or was Sempai not pleased with my sandwich earlier?"

"No, no" he says waving his hands in defense "your sandwich was good. I loved it"

Fran was pleased, but he had no way of showing it, "I-I'm pleased sempai."

"Well I'm glad... and hungry. How about some chicken ramen?" he said standing and helping the bot up. "Ummmm, hold on. I will get you some proper cloths, ushishishi" he moved over to the dresser and pulled out a blue and green striped shirt and a little pair of black leather shorts.

"Do I put these on?" He said looking at the clothes questioningly.

"Ushishishi, yes. They are my gift to you. You can keep them" he sat down on the bed and waited for the bot to change.

"Thank you Sempai," The bot bowed, then looked at the clothes, "Ummm... how does this work?"

"Ushishishishi" he chuckled at the bot. "Here" he said standing and pushing the bot to the bed. He slid the shorts over his ankles and up his legs and lifted his behind and got them perfect on his waist, then buttoned the silver button.

"I'm sorry Sempai," Fran apologized trying to figure out how to get on the striped shirt.

"ushishishishi, no it's fine." he said grabbing the shirt with a smile. _'How cute'_ he thought slipping it over his head and pulling his arm through. The shirt was quite big for him; it hung off his shoulders and almost completely covered the little shorts.

Fran got off the bed, "Would Sempai like food now?" He looked at the blond.

"Ushishi, yes. Lets go froggy," he said grabbing the bot's hand and walking out of the door.

"What would you lie Sempai?" Fran asked not knowing he had made a mistake with his words, as they got to the kitchen. (He meant to say 'what would you like Sempai?')

He stopped in his tracks, shocked by the question. "Why do you ask" he asked the bot not turning to look at him.

"I dunno.. I was just wondering..." Fran's gaze dropped to the floor.

Bel, as well, looked at the floor. Memories of his life back in his kingdom came bubbling up. -Flashback- "I HATE YOU!" a young blond said pushing away from his mother, "I WISH YOU WERE DEAD!" of coarse he didn't mean it. He used lies to protect her. For anything he ever liked would always get taken away by his twin brother, even if it was his own mother -End Flashback- He hated his childhood. Bel had suppressed it deep in his mind never to be found again... until now. It was something he regretted, it was too much on his vulnerable mind. He collapsed on the cold stained floor.

"S-Sempai!?!" Fran rushed to the blond's side, "Sempai! Are you okay!?" He shook Bel but he got no response, he started to panic. He was still breathing, so Fran carried him back to his room (he could do that because he's a robot). He managed to get him in the bed again, but now he wasn't sure what to do. '_If only he were human...'_

He was trapped in white. Nothing but white... a voice echoed through the emptiness "S-sempai~? Sempai! Are you ok!?~" it was familiar; he loved that voice, the monotone robotic sound... it was his Fran.

"Sempai?" Fran sighed and sat down on the edge of the bed. '_I want to become human... so I can be here for Bel-sempai...'_

After about 30 minutes of total white, blackness began to engulf him. His body tingled as if thousands of needles were being push threw his skin at the same time, and his eyes shot open.

"Sempai!?" Fran jumped, he felt somewhat ashamed for staring at the blond while he slept/was unconscious. "A-Are you okay?"

He shot straight up into a sitting position. "Fran?!" he said grabbing him in a tight hug.

"S-Sempai?" Fran stuttered rather surprised.

"Yes my dear frogbot" he said nestling his head into the porcelain like neck.

"Frog?" Fran asked looking curiously at his Sempai.

"Yes. I just adore frogs, with their cute eyes. Like yours" he said smirking.

Fran wasn't sure how he felt being compared to an amphibian but whatever pleased his master. He started playing with his Sempai's hair. "Your hair is nice."

"Thank you" he said for the first time ever. Prince's to don't thank peasants, but then again Fran was no peasant.

He continued stroking the blond's hair. "Sempai, how do I become a real boy?"

He stopped all actions with that statement. "Fran I don't know if you ever can be…" he said sort of ashamed he couldn't do something to make the bots wish come true, but he wasn't some weird fairy from outer space. But boy did he wish he could make him a real boy. "But we will try everything."

Even though the news was not the best of news, the bots face lit up. '_I have to become a real boy, so I can be there for Sempai.'_

Bel gave a smile and pulled his bot in for another tight hug. "The prince is really hungry... would you like to go out for lunch today?" he asked stretching like a cat.

"Would that be okay with you?" Fran asked.

He nodded and got up, beginning to strip to change his cloths.

Fran stared.

Bel pulled his shirt over his blond head and tossed it to the floor. He shook his head to put his hair back in place.

"Sempai? What color are your eyes?"

He chuckled "Ushishishishi, wouldn't you like to know."

"Am I not allowed to know?" Fran asked curiously.

"Ushishishi, no. They are my secret" he said winking(although nobody can see it).

"A secret?"

"Yes" he said undoing his button on his pants and sliding the zipper down.

For some reason Fran felt uncomfortable seeing this, but it didn't bug him long enough to leave the room. "Does that mean you can't tell people?" he continued.

"Correct. the only person who has ever seen them was my mother when I was a little baby..." the trialed off as he slid his pants down to his ankles, then stepped out of then kicking them in a pile with his shirt.

Fran's eyes didn't leave Bel as he continued to undress, "Your mom? Was she pretty?"

"Take a look for yourself" he says pointing to a framed picture on his dresser.

Fran picked up the picture. The woman was a more feminine version of Bel, with long blond wavy hair pulled up into a half pony tail. She was smiling and her eyes were a soft liquid lavender a nice contrast with her pale skin. She was wearing a pretty white dress in the photo. "Wow, she is pretty."

"Mhm" he said sliding down his red and black plaid boxers.

"Sempai what's that?" Fran pointed to 'yes-exactly-what-you-think-he-pointed-at'.

"You mean this?" Bel asks pointing to his member.

"Yeah."

"It's a penis" he said bluntly.

"Why don't I have one?" Fran asked.

"Because you're not a boy, you're a robot. All boys have these" he said making his way to the bathroom.

"Hmm.." Fran thought about it, "So if I got one then I could be a real boy?"

"Ummm... well that would be a step closer, but you're still missing a lot of things to be a real boy" he said turning on the hot water.

"Like what?" Fran asked sitting down on Bel's bed.

He got in and pulled the curtain closed "Well, for one you have no organs"

"Organs? What are those for?"

"Ummm, well.... organs are what are on the inside of humans. We have a heart to pump our blood, lungs to breath, a stomach and intestines to digest the food, and a brain the controls it all. I guess that is a simple way of putting it, but there are a lot more than those" he said bathing.

"I see... what else do I need to become a real boy?"

"It's a lot more complicated than that Fran. Yes you can go and buy all these things, but...." he trailed off not knowing how to put it.

"Oh..." Fran said disappointingly, "Okay..."

The rest of his shower was a silent one. He got out and began to dry his body.

And when he returned to his room he found it empty.

He looked again to make sure his eyes hadn't played a trick on him. "Fran?" he began to search the rest of the house in his towel. Nothing. "FRAN?!" he yelled

......meanwhile outside.......

Fran looked around in awe. Everything was just so green, bright, and blue_. 'I need to find a way to become a real boy... but how do I do that?'_

Bel opened the door and ran out holding his towel in place. _'There?'_ he thought looking into the distance he saw a green head.

Fran continued looking around; he found his way to Bel's driveway and in the center a Red Lamborghini. '_Cool a car!'_

He ran faster to catch up to him. It was a long way back into town. His driveway was 10 miles long. _'He shouldn't be out just yet. I have so many things I need to do to him'_

Meanwhile Fran sat in the car looking around some more. '_How do I turn this on?'_

Bel saw a figure in his car. He ran to it and slimed his hand on the hood, his towel falling. "WHY FRAN?!?" he yelled

Fran rolled down the window of the car, "I wanted to find a way to become a real boy..." Fran said innocently, "Why? Is that bad?"

"Why would you not tell me? Why did you just leave? There are certain things here that you need to live. If you just left now you would die!" he said hanging his head.

Fran was surprised, "But I thought I was a robot..."

"Yes a robot, but what makes all the technology in you work?" he asked his bot.

"Umm.." Fran thought about it... "Electricity?"

"Yeah, and that doesn't last forever. Eventually you would have just shut down. That would be your death! It would have been in just a few days, too" he said.

"Ohh... I see..."

"I don't want you to die..." he said softly.

"I don't want to die either... I guess I was being selfish..." Fran hung his head shamefully.

He walked over to the door, forgetting his towel, and opened it surprising Fran with a hug.

"Sempai... I really want to be a real boy..." Fran said hugging his Sempai back.

"I know, and I want you to be a real boy too. But now we must fill my belly so I can think properly. I mean really its spring and I'm outside nude..."

"Umm..." Fran looked down, "Good point."

"Then lets head inside so we can go out for some food, ne?" he held a hand out to Fran.

"Okay." Fran took the blond's hand and they went inside.

Bel opened his drawers and picked out some clothes and put them on.

"So where are we going?" Fran asked as he watched.

"There's a small homely restaurant in town called Eagles Nest, they have the best fried chicken EVER," he said slipping on a black coat. "Here" he said throwing Fran a long leather coat. He put it on and it was just too cute Bel almost couldn't stand it. It went right along his chest and showed off his shoulders and reached down to his calves.

"Can I _eat_ fried chicken?" Fran asked.

"Well yeah, I gave you taste buds on your tongue. You can _eat_ it and taste it, but it will just be put in a storage container in your gut and we would have to clean it out later..." he spoke.

"Is that why normally I would need organs?"

"Yes"

"I see..." Fran thought about it.

They left the house, in Bel super awesome car, for town.

"What's that?" Fran asked every now and then pointing out simple things like a child would. Bel found this cute.

Bel always stated the truth. "That's a cat" or "that's a rose" and even the last one he answered plain out.

"What are they doing?" Fran point to a couple making out under a tree.

"Well they're kissing. May it be a hertosexual kiss or a homosexual kiss like that one" he said passing the frenching dudes in his car.

"Why do they kiss?" Fran asked curiously.

"It's a way to show your love for somebody" he said pulling into the parking lot of the small town restaurant.

"What's love?"

"It's an emotion. It's like… a feeling you get in your gut of chest when you're with a certain person. It's the urge to do nothing but show them how much you care" he said getting out of the car and opening Fran's door for him.

"Hmm... that sounds nice." Fran liked the idea of this 'Love' concept.

Bel helped him out of the car with a smile and the walked into the front door, arms interlocked.

"So how do you find 'Love'?" Fran asked as Bel held the door to the building open for him. "Or is it something I can't do either?"

"You can't find love, it finds you. Maybe there is someone out there who loves you." he said fighting a soft blush.

"Even if I'm not a boy?" Fran asked curiously.

"Sex has nothing to do with it. It's a feeling that you can't control. It just happens, even if you're a robot" he said walking to a booth in the back and sitting down.

"I see... what is sex again?" Fran followed the blond.

"Um well sex can be used for two things. Like my sex is male, but it is also the biggest way to show someone you care... but it shouldn't be done for miner feelings. Sex is only for very strong feelings for another person. Sex is when ... umm... how I put this..." he leaned on the table; chin on his hand with elbow propping him up.

Fran tilted his head attentively, "Is it hard to explain?"

"No, it's just not proper to talk about it" he said smirking at the dirty images that popped into his mind of Fran.

"I see..." Fran said, "So are we eating yet?"

Bel came out of his naughty thoughts and chuckled. "Ushishishishishi, no"

Fran gave Bel a confused look.

Just then a girl in an apron came to the table.

Fran stared at the girl, he had yet to meet one so it felt rather strange.

"What can I get you" she said in a southern accent while smacking her gum.

"Get me?" Fran asked confused.

"Yes sweetheart" she said. Bel chuckled "Ushishishi, 2 orders of fried chicken please. Oh with sweet tea" he said to her with a smirk.

Fran stared as the girl walked away, "What was she?" Fran asked.

"She was a waitress. She came to order our food, and in a bit she will bring it to us." he said looking straight at the bot.

"Is that her job?"

"Yes. In today's world everything and everybody is owned by money. People must get jobs to get the things they need or want. Everything coasts money because people are so greedy and always want more or something better. I don't see why though. Why wish and work hard for and iris that will only last a while in a vase when you live in a garden of roses that will always be there..."

"Do you have a job Sempai?" Fran asked.

"Well no. I just have the money for what I need, or grow it myself" he stated twirling a lock of his hair.

"Hmm... interesting." Fran noted.

"Not really"

"Are you rich Sempai?"

"Well you could say that, but I don't flaunt it." he said boardly.

"That's good isn't it?"

"Ya... Hey froggy. Ushishishi, want to play a game while we wait?"

"A game?" Fran tilted his head, "What kind of game?"

"Any kind. Let me see..." he said thinking of a good way for him to get closer with Fran.

"I really don't know any kind of games..." Fran said thoughtfully.

"Well is there anything you want to try?" he asked still thinking.

"What about truth or dare?"

"Good one froggy" he said. Then the waitress came with their drinks and left.

"Do you want to start?" Fran asked.

"Ushishishi, sure. Truth or dare froggy?"

"Um..." Fran thought about it, "Dare."

"Hmmm... I dare you to say 'Homo' really loud" he said chuckling.

"Okay," Fran didn't know what it meant so he did it, "HOMO!" he shouted, and all heads turned in his direction.

"Ushishishishi" Bel laughed as a big biker looking guy made his way to the table.

"Hey sempai look more people." Fran pointed to the big guy.

"Ushishishishi, yes more people have come" he said.

"He looks kinda not happy." Fran pointed out.

"Yes it seems so my dear Fran" Bel said sliding out of the booth to confront the giant man.

Fran watched curiously.

"Hey," The big man pointed a finger at Bel, "Tell your friend there to keep his yap shut!"

"Ushishishishshi, one does not order a prince" Bel said leaning against a near by table.

"I wasn't 'ordering' the princess! I was talking to the other fag!"

A vain popped out of his head. "What was that" he said through gritted teeth.

"You heard me princess!"

Bel reached in his coat pocket and pulled out his knives quickly throwing them at the biker.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" The man managed to duck one of them but couldn't fight off the other two that came at him. One hit him in the gut and another in his thigh. "WHY YOU LITTLE..." He started running at Bel.

He easily dodged the running man and grabbed the back of his jacket bulling him into a headlock with another knife at the throat. "How dare you make fun of a prince and his lover!" he hissed in his ear.

"What's that?" Fran asked.

Bel just revised what he said in his head. Blushing he said "N-nothing" letting go of the biker who ran/stumbled out of the restaurant.

"Really?" Fran raised an eyebrow.

"R-really what f-froggy?" Bel said sliding back into the booth.

"Nothing... it's just for a second there it sounded like you were lying..."

"L-lying where?" he asked nervously.

"When you said that it was nothing...."

"Well ummmm... look! Here comes our food!" Bel said pointing at the waitress with a tray of food.

"Cool!" Fran had a short attention span.

Bel sighed silently, happy to wiggle his way out of that.

"This is fried chicken?" Fran asked pointing to the food.

"mhm" he nodded and took his fork and began to peel off the crunchy breading and eat it.

Fran took a fork and tried copying what Bel did, but it wasn't working out so well for him. After a moment of struggling he stabbed the chicken with the fork.

Bel chuckled softly, his chicken completely naked.

Fran stopped stabbing his chicken and started glaring at it.

Bel watched as he shoved the fork deep into the chicken wiggling it around as juices came poring out. He broke a piece of the tender chicken off onto his fork and put it up to Fran's mouth in a gesture to eat it.

Fran ate it. It tasted delicious. His first taste of food ever and he loved it. '_Another reason to become a real boy.'_

He smiled at Fran reaction and pulled the fork out of his lips and got himself a piece.

"Food tastes good." Fran said chewing.

"There are many different foods that all taste different and yet similar at the same time. If you get the right foods together you can make them taste even better" he said eating another bite.

"Sounds difficult," Fran trying to use his fork again to get another piece. "How do you know if you've got the right foods?"

"Well some people are good with making the foods taste really good. Then they share the recipe with others so they too can make the yummy food."

"That's so cool!"

He chuckled and nodded.

Fran finished his chicken happily and Bel watched.

He paid the bill at the desk and turned to leave. He put his arm around the bot's waist and pulled him close as they walked out of the door.

"Sempai, why are people staring?" Fran looked up to the blond. "Are the staring at me?"

"Us, froggy, us. They are just jealous of us" he said looking back down at emerald pools.

"What's jealous mean?"

"It's an emotion. It's the feeling that you want something that another has" he said ruffling his green hair with a smirk.

"Hm..." Fran said thoughtfully, "Why are they jealous?"

"Because of our connection to each other, our relationship" he said placing a hand to Fran's porcelain cheek and leaning in.

"I see..." Fran said getting used to the closeness, "People shouldn't be jealous though... everyone can have relationships right?"

"Yes, but not like ours" he said capturing his lips.

Fran was caught off guard, "mmph?" but soon found himself comfortable in this position.

Bel pulled him closer to his body, tilting his head to the side and shoving his tongue into the bots mouth opening it.

Fran had no idea what was going on, but again he had the same feelings of anxiety and excitement.

Bel's tongue wondered the inside of the bot's mouth while his hand moved from his cheek to Fran's soft green hair.

Fran had the weird feeling inside him again, he wasn't sure why, but he liked it.

After a while the blonde pulled back and a string of saliva connecting there mouths. It broke and landed on the bot's pail skin. Bel smirked and wiped it away with his thumb.

"W-What was that called again?" Fran asked.

"That is a kiss" he said putting his arm over Fran's shoulder as he began to walk as the heads of watchers fallowed them.

"Oh y-yeah I remember now," Fran said looking ahead, "T-that was nice."

"Ushishishishi" was all that was said as Bel opened the car door for Fran.

Fran got in and smiled at his sempai. '_I really want to become a real boy...'_

Bel walked around the car and got in igniting the car and rearing the engine. He turned on the radio and blasted an AFI CD he had on the long drive home.

"Is this music?" Fran asked curiously for he had not heard any before.

"Yes. I like this band." he said turning into his 10 mile long driveway.

"Is a band a group of people that make music?"

"Why aren't we a smart froggy? Ushishishishi" he said keeping his eyes peeled to the road.

"Hm, they're... loud..."

"ushishishishi, I made them that loud. Things sound better when they are loud" he said turning the music down slightly.

The rest of the drive home was silent as Bel bobbed his head to the bass.

"Sempai, what do we do now?"

"Well we need to clean you out and charge your battery. So lets start their" he said fiddling with the keys trying to get the one for the house. He found it and shoved it into the keyhole and turned it. It made a clicking sound then he opened the big door and walked in flipping on the lights.

"Okay..." Fran stepping into the enormous house.

They walked to the double doors of the lab and pushed them open. He entered and flipped the light switch illuminating the trashy lab.

Fran felt like it had been a long time since he had been here when it really wasn't. A feeling of nostalgia.

Bel motioned him to sit on the lab table before he went to mess with come cords and wires.

Fran did as his sempai instructed.

"Take off your jacket and shirt" he said without looking at him as he kept fiddling with the cords.

Fran zipped down his jacket and took it off. But he had more trouble with the shirt, halfway through he got stuck. "Um... sempai?"

He turned to look at Fran and giggled at the cute sight. He dropped the cords to help his bot.

"I-I don't- sorry..." Fran apologized as Bel helped him untangle himself.

"No need for that. You did nothing wrong" he said pulling it over the green head. He placed it with the jacket on the desk. Then he grabbed a huge cord, two inches thick, and walked behind Fran. He took a knife and began to unscrew four screws that were in the shape of a box where a heart would be on a human.

The bot watched his sempai work closely.

He wedged the knife in the small gap between the box and the rest of the bot. It came loose and he pulled it off setting it next to Fran. The inside was filled with multi colored wires. In the middle was what looked like a circular plug in that was almost hallow except for spike-like appendages that came from the far end. He took the cord and fit it into the plug with a click. Then he turned a silver ring at the point where the plug met the cord to lock the combination. He walked around the front of the table to a computer that looked like a bookshelf with cords, wires, cables, ect. protruding from what looked like stereo systems. He stopped at a fuse box at the very end. He opened the metal door and looked back at the bot who was watching curiously. He placed his hand at the top of the beginning of the rows of switches that controlled the electricity and where it went. Nodding at the bot he ran his hand down, cutting all power to the house. Then moved his hand to the large lever and pulled it down. The computer-like bookshelf roared to life and little colorful lights began to flash creating just enough like to see. He walked over to the bot and looked into his awaiting eyes.

"Sempai that's a lot of electricity..."

"Ya, and it's all for you. Now tell me how you feel, the charging process is painful" he said taking his hand.

"Nothing yet..." He said wondering how painful it would be. He started humming waiting, soon interrupted when the pain came on strong. "Sempai...." Fran said worriedly tightening his hold on Bel's hand.

"I'm sorry Fran" he said as he embraced his bot.

"It.. hurts..." Fran winced.

"I'm sorry" he repeated over and over and over.

Fran closed his eyes, '_I can do this for sempai!'_ It hurt though, it hurt a lot, but Fran planned to endure it.

Bel hated the feeling he was getting in his chest. How could he put so much pain on his Fran? But Fran would just have to endure it for the sake of their relationship.

Fran looked at his Sempai's worried face, and felt like he had to do something. He couldn't stand to cause his sempai trouble. He sucked the pain and managed to put on a smile for his sempai. "I-I'm okay, B-Bel-sempai."

"I-it's ok Fran. I know you're in much pain, so you don't have to smi-" he stopped mid sentence. _'Smile? He smiled, and it looks so cute. But how…'_ he wondered as he smiled back at the somehow grinning robot.

Fran was warmed by the prince's smile, sincere for once and so-so so prince-like.

And just as fast it hit, the charging process ended. He walked back to the fuse box and pushed up on the lever and flipped the switches to the rest of the house up. Then began to undo the combination of Fran and the cord.

"Cleaning is next right?" Fran feeling better now the pain was gone.

"Ya. but you gata do that. In the back of your throat is a uvula. Touch it" he said putting the cords away.

"My throat?" Fran raised an eyebrow.

"Ya just do like this" he said walking in front of Fran and opening his mouth pointing to his uvula. "Then touch it"

Fran did as he was told.

He got a gag reflex and began to puke wads of chicken.

"Am I done?" he asks.

"Ya, but now you have to clean this up" he said edging out of the room "I'll get you some cleaning tools"

"Okay," Fran nodded as Bel left the room, and wait patiently for him to come back.

He returned with a bucket, mop, and paper towels. "Here" he said giving them to Fran.

Fran knew exactly what to do; he started cleaning efficiently and quickly.

Moments later Fran finished. "Come with me Froggy. I want to show you something."

"Okay Sempai." Fran followed the blond wondering what he was going to be shown.

He walked to the out the front door, the sun setting over the horizon; the oranges and reds blending causing the clouds to turn shades pink and purple. The air was a bit nippy but the beauty was worth it. Bel grabbed the bots hand and ran to the back of the house where a ladder leads to the top. They climbed it to the roof witch had a railing for propping an elbow on to be lazy. They both walked carefully to the edge of the sloped roof to the railing to get a better look for a higher view.

"Wow... that's so pretty..." Fran said in awe. So many colors... it was overwhelming. "Sempai...."

"Yes froggy?" he says turning to face him and putting his hands on Fran's waist.

"Your world is so... so... amazing," Fran felt this feeling of emptiness overcome him. It was too much for him. His hand grabbed his Sempai's shirt. "I really... want to be part of it." Hung his head_, what was this feeling?_ Then it happened, he felt something run down his face. He touched it, it was liquidy. _What's happening?_

"F-Fran, are you crying?"

"I-I'm not sure... what is crying?" Fran said looking up.

He smiled softly. "Ya. Fran these are tears, ushishishi" he said wiping the liquid streams on his face and showing him his now wet finger.

"I'm not leaking?"

"No. It's natural for humans to cry." He said hugging the bot. Then he turned to look at the darkening sky across from the sunset. "Look," he pointed to a shimmer in the sky, "the first star of night."

"Star?" Fran looked up, "What's that?"

"It's a ball of gas billions of miles away, or so says scientist. But for me they are different, they are little lights put in the sky to gaze upon at night. They light the way on a dark night. They even have special powers. If you wish on a star sometimes come true" he said smiling.

"That's so cool!" Fran said excitedly, "But wait... it probably doesn't count for robots..."

"I don't know… but I will wish for you." he looks up at the star and interlocking his two hands.

"I wish I may,

I wish I might.

I wish upon the first star of night.

My porcelain lover, my robotic toy…

I wish upon him to be a real boy...." he chanted closing his eyes (though Fran didn't see).

Fran looked at the star hopefully; he really wanted this to work. A twinkle of hope alone in the deepened blue sky.

Bel wrapped an arm around the bot's shoulder and pulled him in close.

Fran rested his head onto Bel as he stared hopefully in to the sky. Soon the lone star began to be surrounded by the company of more stars.

"Fran..." Bel asked.

"Yes Sempai?"

"Kiss me?" he said more than asked.

"K-kiss?" Fran asked unsurely but already nearing Bel.

"Yes" he said slowly leaning in.

"Umm... o-okay..." The bot hesitated, but slowly started to close the space between them. Their silhouettes against the night sky, two slowly becoming one.

Then that spaced reached zero, their lips meeting. It started a soft and innocent kiss… then Bel traced his tongue across the slightly cold bottom lip of his bot asking entrance.

Fran let him in, placing his hand delicately on his Sempai's cheek.

He slid between Fran's lips and began to explore. His hand came to trace from the top of the bot's back to his butt.

Fran shuddered lightly.

He laughed a bit, but it was muffled. His tongue came to liking the feeling of rolling over Fran's.

Fran melted a little, or so he felt like he was. He felt so warm in his Sempai's arms, so alive.

* * *

-akane-: Woooooow, long chapter! But I love it so stay tuned loyal fans!!!!! We work our hardest every day…. Though some days we don't get much done… different time zones T^T

-echo-chan-: Hi people I hope you guys like... sorry if we make Fran and Bel too OOC!!! R&R!!!


	3. Wish Come True?

Franbot

Chapter 3

Wish come true?

-akane-: another chapter!!

-together-: ENFOY~!

* * *

Akane starts!!! Oh and akane is also Squalo!!

* * *

Not only did he enjoy Fran's tongue buy also his taste. It was like.... kinda like licking one of his knives. Oh how he loved that taste.

Fran was totally okay with the whole situation, there was only one problem, Fran didn't need to breathe, Bel on the other hand...

After a few more moments Bel parted panting, but he still lust for more. He smashed his lips back to the bots.

Fran immediately let him in, wrapping his arms around the blond.

Then their intensely hot romantic make-out session was interrupted when a white light came out of the blue and blinded them both.

"Sempai?" Fran asked confused.

"I'm here Fran" he said holding the green haired bot in his arms, eyes closed. He slowly cracked is eyes and looked around. Noting but white.

"What is that?"

"I-I don't know... where are we?" Bel asked. He looked left and right, nothing but endless white. Then right before their eyes colorful shimmers began to appear.

"What is it?" Fran said pointing into the distance.

Then a poof of the rainbow sparkles/shimmers came at them, and a person with long hair wearing a blue Variauniform with white sparkles fell on his butt. "VROI!!!!!!!" he yelled picking himself up. Both Fran and Bel stared at the strange.... man?

"Look Sempai another girl." Fran points.

"Vrio!!! Who are you callinga girl! You have no room to speak either princess" his silver hair shifted behind him as he became angry. Bel was still like a statue... because he was. Where ever this place was, it had frozen him solid.

"Hey sempai I think he's calling you a princess-" Fran looked a Bel, "Sempai?" He waved a hand in front of the frozen one's face.

Nothinghappened. "Don't waist your time... humans freeze here. I am that star he wished on. Most people wish for money, success, or something selfish and I get sent to 'make them mysteriouslydisappear'" he said wavinghis hands sarcastically.

"Are you going to make Sempai mysteriously disappear?" Fran asked confused.

"No, damn shame too. He would have got me promoted to boss, my 100th wisher. But NO~ he had to wish for someone else. So here I am to grant his fucking wish." he walked to the green haired bot and forcefully kissed him.

"Wha!?" Fran jumped back.

"Whippie!!!" he said sarcastically. "Your shit wish was granted. Once I leave everythingwill go back to normal and you will be human." he said wipinghis mouth on his sleeve. "Every Saturday from sunset to midnight you will be human"

"W-was that necessary?" Fran wiped him mouth too.

"Vroi!!!!! Like I would WANT to kiss you!!! It's how I grant wishes. So be happy!" he said disappearing into the shimmers.

"That was weird..." Fran said turning back to his now unfrozen sempai.

They were back on the roof under a starry sky. "F-Fran what happened. I feel horrible" he said holding his head and stomach.

"Well there was this light... and this very manly chick... and kissing." Fran explained bluntly.

"Kissing?" he said still feeling nauseous

"Yeah she said something about granting a wish and beheading people or something along those lines..."

"Oh, so my wish came true?" he said looking at the bot.

"I'm not sure." Fran shrugged, "Do I look human to you?"

"Well, let me see" he looked at Fran long and hard. The bot looked so close to a human before you couldn't tell. So he brought a finger to his cheek. POKE! POKE! POKE! It was skin, not metal. It was fleshy and as he poked it the skin moved in with his finger and pooped back to normal. Just like a human. He looked deep into his eyes and saw a glimmer that had never been there before, the glimmer of a soul. He reached in his pocket and pulled out a knife. He carefully brought it to Fran's face and made a small cut, a red liquid slowly pored out.

"Ouch." Fran said. "I felt that..."

"Smile" he ordered.

"Smile?" Fran thought about it for a second. He touched his face and thought about it real hard, then he tried his best to pull off a smile... it looked weird.

"Yep! Fran congratulations! You're a full fledged human being now" he said hugging the green haired teen. Yes teen, Bel made the robot structure of an 18 year old boy.

"I-I am?" Fran said starting to smile a full authentic smile.

"It would seem so. You have emotion, you bleed, and you have skin, which is the most important organ."

"Thank you sempai!" Fran hugged Bel, nearly knocking him off his feet.

He lifted Fran in the hug and spun around in joy. What a happy moment for them both.

"Now I can really be useful to you!" Fran said as Bel put him down again.

"Let's go inside froggy" he said knowing Fran must be cold now in his shorts and shirt.

"Yeah!" He smiled following the blond.

They climbed down the latter and walked in the big front door. After they were both in he locked it for the night. Bel took his hand and led him to the kitchen.

"Are you hungry again sempai?" The boy wondered.

"No, but I want you to eat. You must be hungry, you have nothing in your stomach" he said rummaging through the fridge for items.

Fran did feel kind of weird, a craving-y feeling, he probably was hungry. A loud grumble from his stomach confirmed that.

"Ushishishishishi," he said as he pulled a small red fruit out of the fridge and handed a few to Fran, "Eat these while I cook something."

"Okay..." Fran said taking a bite. _Oh my god this tastes better than before!_

"It's called a strawberry" he said from the stove. He was stirring a pot of unknown substances that smelled heavenly.

"I like strawberries, then" Fran smiled taking another bite.

"They're my favorite food. I also like milk chocolate. And cookies, yup I love my cookies, ushishishishi" he grabbed a bowl and began to ladle the unknown food into the bowl.

"What are you making?"

"Your food, shishi, here eat." he grabbed a spoon and set the bowl on the small table.

The boy took the spoon and stared at it. "Ummm..."

"Ushishishisi, I guess I must feed you, shishishishi" he chuckled at the green haired boy takingthe spoon and moving a chair to sit next to him.

"What is it?" Fran asked looking at the food.

"It's potato soup. Now open wide" he said spooning out a spoonful and carefully bringing it to Fran's mouth.

Fran slurped it. It tasted different from the Strawberries, but it still tasted amazing. "Mm..."

"Ushishishi, do you like it? It was the soup my mom made me when I was sick back when I was little" he said spacing out looking at Fran.

Fran stared at Bel's hair (since he can't see his eyes), "It tastes good, your mom must have been a good cook."

"She taught me everything I know about cooking..."

"Then she must of been amazing, she was very pretty too."

"Ya...." he said trailing off. Thinking of his mother just didn't sit right with him. Oh how he missed her so....

"Do you not like talking about your mother?" Fran sensed the uncomfort.

"I just really miss my mother. She was the person I was closest to... but I treated her badly. I just hope she doesn't hate me."

"Where is she now?" Curiously was getting to Fran.

"She's back home in the castle far away. I'm banished from home... but I have you now so who needs that" he says coming out of his zoned out-ness and patting Fran's thy.

Fran wanted to ask why, but he felt like he shouldn't push any further. "Oh... okay."

He smiled creepily and fed him another spoonful of soup.

Fran ate the rest of the soup happily.

"So how was my froggy's first meal as a human?" he asked taking the bowl and spoon to the sink.

"Everything tastes so much better." Fran smiled.

"Ushishishishi" he chuckled. "So froggy, now that your human.... do you want to do anything?" he asked shly.

"What is there to do?" Fran looked at sempaiquestioningly.

"Well... lots of things. Like games and coloring books and things you learned earlier today...." he trailed off hoping Fran would catch on.

"Hmm..." Fran wasn't catching on; he thought about it, "What do you want to do?"

"Well I was thinking about...." he said not knowing how to put it, "Umm, I want to kiss a frog."

"Why would you want to-" Fran finally caught on. "Ohh I see, um okay!" He shrugged.

"Yea-"he started excited" *cough cough*. Sorry something in my throat." he lied. "Let's go the bedroom" he said grabbing his hand and walking out of the room.

"Umm, okay..." Fran said feeling stupid and guilty at the same time for killing the mood.

They walked down the hall toward his bedroom passing the lab. Fran's hand was warm now, unlike the porcelain metal before. It was nice to feel the warmth of another...

Fran looked at the prince as he led the way, he wasn't facing Fran and he couldn't see his face expression, was he mad? What is he thinking? That was the thing with his Sempai, most people you can usually tell what they're thinking with their eyes, (altho in Fran's case it also didn't apply) but eyes usually show emotion. Bel was hiding his thoughts with that hair of his.

He opened the big door and flung Fran in. thankfully he stumbled and fell on the bed. He kicked the door shut form behind and chuckled "Ushishishishishi" looking right at the confused teen sitting on his bed.

"Umm... Sempai?" Fran looked questioningly at Bel

He slowly strides his way to Fran. He slid off his jacket and tossed it to the floor. He cupped Fran's soft face and slowly began to lean down to his level.

So he isn't mad? Fran thought relived and allowing himself to be embraced by his Sempai.

Finally their lips met in a soft innocent kiss.

Fran wrapped his arms around his Sempai, as they continued with a second deeper kiss.

Bel brought a hand to tangle in the green locks and the other on his hip. He brought a knee up to the bed and slowly pushed Fran down.

In sync, Fran also ran his hand through the blond's hair. Fran cursed the human need for oxygen, as he broke off the kiss landing softly on the bed panting.

Bel looked down into emerald pools trying to read an emotion, but he couldn't see them well. Even if he was human now he still didn't show much emotion. But that just made him even more adorable and edible. He wanted more of his sweet Fran. He straddled the teen and kissed him with a bit more force sliding his tongue along Fran's entrance to that wet cavern that needed some exploring.

Fran let him in, letting his Sempai do what he pleased, he liked the taste of his Sempai, he liked everything of his Sempai. His touch, his warmth, his everything.

He loved the taste of Fran, even though he had just had soup he still tasted sweet like strawberries. His tongue rolled across the teen's taste buds and tangled their tongues together. His hand moved from his hip and under the shirt. His stomach was smooth and soft.

The boy felt his newly given heart jump, at the soft warm touch of his Sempai.

His tongue danced around the hot wet mouth as his hand explored the smooth skin of his chest. Soon he came across one of Fran's nipples. He snickered and began to play with it, spinning the little nub in a circular motion.

Fran gasped, and Bel chuckled at his reaction.

Bel pulled away in a much needed breath. He was panting as he looked down at the also panting frog.

"A-aren't y-you... going t-to ke-keep go-ing?" Fran huffed between pants.

"You sure? It's going to hurt" he says brushing some hair off Fran's face.

"It's o-okay... I d-don't mind..."

He smiled and kissed his forehead before taking off both of their shirts and tossing them some where.

The boy stared at Bel's bare body... he was just so perfect. So... prince-like.

Fran's build was so... feminine; it really turned him on. His fingers traveled to Fran's shorts and began to undo the button.

Fran made a sound as Bel quickly made his way to his crotch.

"shishishi" he chuckled as he slid the little black shorts off his slender legs. He was fully exposed now. _'It's true, he is a boy now'_ he thought looking at Fran's manhood

Fran looked down as well, making sure he was in fact a real boy.

"Well what do you think of your penis Fran?" he asked trying not to laugh.

"Your's is bigger." Fran pointed out bluntly.

"sh-s-shi-shishishishishi" he laughed shocked at first and stuttering. "Ya. Mine is bigger" he agreed.

Fran shrugged, _well as long as he had one..._

Bel quickly grabbed it with a firm grip at the base and slid his hand to the tip.

Fran made a nervous noise.

"What was that Fran? You're going to have to speak up down there" he said teasing him.

"Hm." Fran made another weird noise.

Bel was unsatisfied with such soft noises. He smirked and stroked his shaft again faster, over and over, pumping him.

"Ahh... mmm..." Fran closed his eyes.

That's what he wanted to hear. Such beautiful sounds from the frog really turned him on. That's when he noticed his pants seemed tighter than before.

"Sempai...." Fran panted.

Bel was eager to get in his froggy, he undid his pants and slid them off kicking them to someplace. His lips came to rest on the hollow of Fran's neck in an avalanche of kisses and bites.

"Mmm..." The boy felt like Bel was leavinga trail of burn marks where his lips touched, it was like fire.

"Fran.... are you...... ready?" he asked between kisses.

"Umm... I think..."

"Alright." he said shoving his slender fingers in the teen's mouth. "Suck" he ordered as he split Fran's legs with his other hand.

Fran did as he was told.

After his fingers were coated in the saliva he pulled them out and put Fran's legs over his shoulders, getting better access to his puckered entrance. "Here goes" he said pushing his middle finger in the tight entrance.

"G-gaah..." Fran winced.

He slowly began to move it in and out, then a circular motion and then repeating the process.

"Aaahhh..." The boy yelped a little louder.

After that he placed another digit in and scissored in a circular motion. He knew it must have hurt, but he had to stretch him before the pleasure or it would hurt even worse.

"S-sempai..."

"Mmm" he said turning his head to kiss the teens inner thy while he added yet another digit.

"Haaah..." Fran found himself unable to yell.

"I'm almost done stretching you" he said softly adding the last digit.

Fran just gritted his teeth and nodded.

Quickly he pulled out his digits and placed the tip of his manhood at his now stretched entrance. With one swift move he was engulfed in the warm tight hole.

"G-g-gahh..." Fran winced again louder, pushing himself against his Sempai. It was painful, but at the same time it felt right.

Slowly he pulled back, then pushed back in going further than before. It felt so... right to be in the tight inexperienced hole, even if it hurt his froggy. Soon, though, Fran wouldn't hurt anymore and he hoped to get some different sounds to escape those soft lips.

"Bel-Sempai..." Fran moaned. "Harder..."

Bel was a bit surprised to hear those words, but obliged them. He placed his hands on Fran's hips and thrust in again harder and a bit faster than before.

"Mmm..."

Bel repeated this action over and over faster and harder each time. One of his hands snaked its way to Fran's member and began to pump as well.

"Ahh..." Fran cried out, slightly caught off guard.

"Shishishi" Bel snickered thrusting and pumping simultaneously.

"S-sssempai...." Fran moaned faintly.

"Yes, my uncute kohai~ say my name. I want you to scream my name" he whispered in the teen's ear, blowing hot breath along with his words.

"Haahh..." Fran shuddered, "Ss-sseempaaai..."

"Louder, Froggy, louder~" he teased. He repositioned himself and thrust in again.

"Gah!" Fran gasped, "Sempai!"

"Froggy~ Louder. I can't hear you~" he whispered again licking the shell of his ear.

"Ahhh... SEeeMMpAi...."

"Yes, Fran, yes. Now pull my hair. Pull it hard" he said thrusting again in a big motion.

"Haaa..." Fran entangled his hand in the blond's hair; he paused for a moment before pulling hard.

"Uhhh a-ahh" he groaned, enjoying the sharp pain. He thrust in harder than ever before, hitting the oh-so-special spot in the tight entrance.

Fran gasped, and found himself unable to cry out, the curve of his back arching perfectly.

Bel grunted as he thrust again, in the same spot. His head still having the sharp pain; something about that just turned him on even more than he already was.

Fran yelped in pain again, but his voice failed him again. His hands now gripping his sempai's shoulders, gripping so hard, he drew the blond's blood.

"F-Fran harder. Squeeze harder" he insisted, thrusting faster over and over.

"Mmm..." Fran's hands now soaked in the red liquid.

Soon enough after a few more thrusts he got a feeling in his gut. "F-Fran I can't hold it i-in."

"Nnnn..."

Soon after the words rolled off his tongue his white liquid began to fill the teen up.

"Ahh... Sempai...."

He pulled out, the white liquid still leaking and ran his finger through it. He placed the now cum covered finger at Fran's soft lips.

The boy hesitated, unsure what to do but went with natural instinct and licked his Sempai's finger.

"Shishishi. So Froggy... how did you like your first time" he asked after flipping them over, Fran just lying on top.

"It was... wow."

"Ushishishishishi" he chuckled kissing the top of Fran's head

Fran smiled tiredly at his sempai.

"Fran?" he said softly.

"Sempai?"

"Can I ask you something Fran?" he asked a bit curious and nervous.

"Um... I guess," Fran was wondering what there was to ask.

"Will you stay here with me forever as my lover?" he asked

"Of course sempai, where else would I go?"

"I don't know... ushishishi, it was a stupid question." he said with a light blush.

Fran smiled again at his sempai. He really liked his sempai.

It was quiet after that, they just lay enjoying each others warmth and company when all of the sudden Bel her something. It was a faint chiming; from the coo-coo clock in the kitchen. Which meant it was midnight. He looked down and Fran who was emitting a light glow.

"It's over?" Fran said kind of disappointed.

The glow got brighter and brighter, and just before he couldn't almost see Fran he whispered "I love you." A big flash and poof. The boy was back to being a bot. No organs, no manhood, no nothing.

"Sempai?" Fran's voice was robotic again.

He wrapped his arms around his now cold bot and pulled him close, a light tear in an eye having just witnessed his lover's wish being smashed.

Fran felt sad again, the feeling of wanting to be sad and unable to. He brought his cool hand to his sempai's cheek.

He flinched a bit at the sudden coldness.

This deepened Fran's sadness, he was useless to his sempai now.

Bel looked deep into the soulless eyes of his lover and got a strange feeling in his gut. Like he had just lost the most important thing to him. It was a burning feeling with shocking pain, but he wouldn't show it. He just gritted his teeth.

"Sempai?"

"Froggy..." he whispered

"I'm sorry." The bot apologized for something that could not be helped.

"No need for that Fran. We'll make you human again. We just... have to" he said on the verge of tears. He tried but, he couldn't stop them.

If Fran could have joined his sempai, he would have cried with him, but now he could only watch the blond and feel worse.

_'What are you doing Bel? Man up'_ said an unknown voice in his head. Bel was surprised, who or what was in his head giving him, a prince, orders. _'You have no time for tears. Wipe your eyes' _it commanded. For some reason he did; he drug his arm across his face, banishing the salty clear liquid to his arm.

"Sempai..." Fran paused, "I still love you."

"Until eternity, for ages upon end. Until the last man falls, we search. Together. Our love burning deep..." he mumbled before kissing Fran's chilled lips and throwing the covers over the both of them. He held his bot in his arms closer than ever before.

* * *

-akane-: Thanks for reading!! Hope you enjoyed it. I know I love this chapter. Sorry for any grammar mistakes. We try our hardest to fix them.

-echo-: I was soooo OOC but I had fun ^.^

-akane-: Ya sorry if the love scene was kinda… not that well played out. Echo doesn't RP often XD but still R&R


	4. The Search

Franbot

Chapter 4

The Search

-akane-: Another chapter! OK so I hope we get some more of your great reviews! Thanks again all the great reviews!

-echo-: Enjoy!

akane start!

* * *

~Bel's Dream~  
A blond sat on a checkered red and white blanket. Accompanying him is a green haired teen. They sit close, enjoying a picnic lunch on a grassy field with a wide open blue sky. Both had smiles and were filled with laughter. Then a gray loud rolled in, along with others. These clouds took the sun and warmth. With a loud 'crack' and a flash of blue light, the green field caught fire. An ominous wind blew the scorching flames in every direction. Horror filled the blond's eyes as he held the teen close. Something was different. He pealed his eyes from the disaster area to his lover. He gasped in horror. The teen was slowly tearing to dust blowing into the windy air. Then he was gone, the flames were inches from the blond, rising like the trees of a forest. He looked up at the gray clouded sky only to see that he was completely surrounded by the hot flames, and they were closing in on him….  
~End~  
He slowly slipped to consciousness, hearing birds singing on the window sill. His eyes ventured down to the bot in his arms.

Fran had been staring at his sempai sleep for the last half hour, so he was embarrassed as he realized that he was now awake. If he had still been human he probably would have blushed.

"Morning Frog." He said stretching.

"Good morning sempai," His voice robotic, "Sleep well?"

"Yeah." He lied.

Fran frowned; he had sensed something was wrong when he was watching his sempai sleep, why wasn't he telling him the truth?

He gazed down at his froggy and gave a comforting smile.

Hmm... Maybe it was nothing and Fran was just looking too much into it. He tried to smile back.

Just at that moment both heard a loud grumble. Bel's face flushed.

"Ahh... you're hungry sempai?" He asked getting up. "What would you like me to make for you?"

"Yes. The prince is very hungry, ushishishi, he wants grilled cheese." He instructed getting up and going to the bathroom.

"Very well, I'll prepare that for you right away." Fran said already heading towards the door.

"Thanks" Bel said turning on the shower and hopping in.

The bot closed the door behind him as he left the room. He found the kitchen and quickly started to gather the ingredients for his sempai's sandwich. As he was working, he couldn't help but to wonder about his sempai's expression earlier on. What was he not telling him and why? Fran shook his head and told himself to come back to reality; it really wasn't his business right?

'Man, what a scary dream...' Thought the blond as he let the water flow over his body. It was starting to give him the chills. He didn't like that.

Done! Fran had finished making his sempai's breakfast. Actually he had finished the sandwich a while ago, but as he was lost in his thoughts he had unconsciously started to make orange juice from scratch. And after that he thought of something that would go great with grilled cheese and orange juice...tomato soup, and maybe some crackers. Now as he looked at the packed table he realized that maybe he had gotten carried away. His sempai was taking too long, maybe he should check up on him?

Bel had finished his shower but didn't feel like getting out. He sat on the floor of the shower, knees held close to his chest, and let the water drench him like rain, but burning hot. The bathroom was filled with a thick mist; it was getting hard to breathe. The windows and mirrors were fogged over as well as the glass doors of the shower.

Meanwhile outside Bel's bedroom door. _'He told me I wasn't allowed in his room...'_ Fran had been staring at the door for 3 minutes and 32 seconds. '_But it's not like I haven't been in there before...'  
_"Sempai?" He tried but no reply came back.  
He cracked the door open slightly, nothing, was he still taking a shower? He went up to the bathroom door and saw that the water was still running. He knocked, "Sempai?"

Bel had zoned out, the dream replaying over and over in his mind. His eyes were clenched shut and his nails were digging into his legs as he pulled them closer to his chest. He could hear his pulse in his ears, it was far too fast.

Fran knocked a little harder, "Sempai?"

He hadn't even noticed himself starting to mumble. "N-n-no, d-d-don't t-take h-him. I-I need m-my frog-g-gy."

"Sempai!" The bot was standing in front of the blond. The room was foggy and he couldn't see well, but what he could see scared him slightly. "Sempai are you okay!" He shouted as he turned off the running water.

He slowly looked up, his eyes visible. They were a tantalizing gray with a purple rim around the edge iris. They looked cold, like stone. His face was blank and his lips slightly parted. Although his face was covered in streams of water from his wet hair and droplets from the once falling water, it looked as if some of the streams were out of place. Like his eyes had flooded over and released a dam of salty tears.

"Sem...pai.." Fran stared at the strange man before him. He slowly approached him, "Bel-sempai?"

Bel's head flopped to the side as he looked up aimlessly at the frog. His grip had loosened on his legs, blood pooling at where his nails had pierced the skin.

The bot was scared; he had never seen his sempai like this before. "Y-you're bleeding!" He knelt down next to the blond; his arm slowly reached over and touched his cheek. "... and you're crying..." he muttered as he found himself staring into Bel's eyes.

Slowly Bel's left eye began to cloud over with a blood red color. It slowly sloshed around the iris, like pouring finely aged red wine into a glass from a high distance. Once it was all red, the right began to slosh as well. Bel's lips danced in a sudden smirk that spread from ear to ear, showing his sparkly teeth. "USHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHISHI" he laughed, head turning straight.

The bot jumped back at his sempai's reaction. "B-Bel-s-sempai!"

"Ushishishishishi, no frog" he sang. "Bel is gone, leaving me!" He changed position and grabbed at Fran's slender wrists.

"What?" He gasped slightly, grabbing the arm that was grasping his wrist, but his sempai was strong.

"Ushishishi! That fool spilled his own royal blood, knowing what would happen. Shishishishi, but that's good for me I guess." He sang inspecting the bot closely, very closely. His face was inches from Bel's bot, head cocked once again.

"Wh-who a-are you!" Fran's eyes wide.

"Ushishishi. Why I'm Prince the Ripper, hasn't Bel told you of me?" He said knowing the answer to his own question. He was just enjoying playing around with Bel's new toy. He brought a bent finger to Fran's chin and smashed their lips together.

"Mmm-phh!" Fran tried to push this 'ripper' person off him, but it was useless.

Suddenly Prince the Ripper felt a sudden serge of pain on his temples. He backed away from the bot and slid down the shower wall holding his head. 'Ripper! How could you!' screamed Bel. He was caught in a prison inside his own head; created for none other than Prince the Ripper. Bel had mentally locked his psychopathic double self in his own mind, but he had broken free.

Fran opened his mouth to scream but nothing came out, he was scared, but his robot face wouldn't show it.

"S-stay out of this Bel! Ushishishi, it's my time to rule this body. You can stay locked in that Hell while you watch me have a life, just like you did to me. Shishishishishi" Prince the Ripper spat. 'I put you away in this prison for a reason! All you do is kill!' Bel spat back. Prince the Ripper shook his head as he tightened his grip on his temples. "I'M IN CONTROL NOW BEL!"

The bot was confused, was sempai still somewhere inside there somewhere?

Bel knew arguing wouldn't get him anywhere. He calmed himself down and called out with his mind "Froggy?" Prince the Ripper just sat there on the floor of the shower, head tilted back in an evil laugh.

"Sempai! Can you hear me! You're in there somewhere right!"

Suddenly the laughing stopped, his head straightening once again. He stood as Bel said "Yes! Yes Froggy. I'm here, but chained up in a prison I created. You have to pull me back to full consciousness."

How I am I supposed to do that! He hesitated but went with instinct; he approached the blond and quickly threw himself at him in a hug. He hugged him tightly, "Sempai?"

"Ushishishi, as I've said before, the 'Sempai' you knew is gone" He stated. But soon he got a sick feeling in the pit of his stomach.

Fran did nothing except hug the man tighter.

"Fran" Bel thought feeling immense joy growing in his being. Prince the Ripper felt like vomiting. The feeling was stronger and getting worse. "Peasant! Release me!" he screamed.

"Sempai, I'll always be by your side." Fran said as he dug his face into his sempai.

"I love you Fran" spoke Bel. Embracing his froggy's hug.

"I love you too..." He muttered looking up to see his sempai.

The eyes he looked up into were full of emotion. They were back to their normal gray with a purple rim. They were focused on the green haired bot.

"Are you okay?" He asked worriedly.

"Ya. I should be fine now" he claimed. Soon after, though, his stomach grumbled loudly in hunger

Fran smiled, "I think I have a solution for that."

Bel chuckled as he stepped out of the shower and dried off. He grabbed some clothes from the dresser and slipped into them.

"I think I might have over done it," The bot said shyly as he led the blond to the kitchen.

"Ushishi, well the prince is starving" He said as they walked into the kitchen. 'Man that is a lot' he thought as he looked at the table.

"Yeah," He sweatdropped.

Bel took his seat and began to munch down on his grilled cheese. It was like heaven! Nothing like the grilled cheese he ever made. He pulled the bowl of soup closer and dipped it in the thick red liquid.

"Um... do you like it?"

"Mhm" he nodded with his cheeks filled with the delectable meal. He looked a lot like a squirrel.

"I'm glad then," He said smiling, he had pleased his master.

Bel had shoved the food down his thought so fast he looked like a vacuum. But how could he not with such yummy food for him to enjoy. He whipped his mouth on a napkin and ran a hand through his damp hair and ruffled it over his eyes, hiding them. "Well Froggy that was just great"

"Why do you hide your eyes?" Fran asked.

"Well believe it or not, I'm being nice" He shuddered at the word. "Like Prince the Ripper said, he has watched my life go by as he sat chained in my mind's prison. So I hide my eyes, so he can't see." He explained looking down as he twiddled his thumbs.

"Oh... I see, I'm sorry it was out of place for me to ask."

"No, no. It's fine Froggy. Though not many have seen Prince the Ripper..." there was a hint of pity in his voice.

"Ahh... I see," '_Awkward..._' he thought.

"So how is Froggy feeling today?" He asked changing the subject.

"Um... normal, I think."

"I see..." he said. I do believe people call this part the 'Awkward Silence' of a conversation.

"So..."

"Ya..." He said not knowing what to say. "Lovely weather we're having, nye?"

"Yeah... I guess." Fran now staring at the floor. "So today is...? Monday?"

"Ummm," His eyes looked up at the ceiling, "I do believe it's Sunday... yesterday was Saturday wasn't it"

"Ahh..." Nodding slowly, "I see..."

"Ya." Trying to break the silence he grabbed the bot's arm and smashed their lips together. Bel's warm light pink lips against Fran's cold pale lips.

"Mmmm?" Fran a little bit shocked, but warmed by the kiss.

Bel's eyes opened from behind his bangs to stare at the bot's face. Flawless, every nook and cranny was just... perfect.

The bot now felt strangely self-conscious; he too opened his eyes making eye contact with the blond, although he didn't know this at the time.

Bel was taken away. Those eyes... Even if they held no soul, they could captivate you. Something just pulled you in, and Bel couldn't look away.

"What's up?" He asked trying to smile.

"Ushishishi" He laughed. "Froggy, how 'bout we head to the library?" Maybe they could find some books there to help their... problem? If they had any...

"Mkay," Fran agreeing.

"Ushishishi, but lets get you into some clothes first" Bel sang.

"Um, yeah... good idea," Fran now realizing that he had been running around naked for the last while.

Bel pulled out some tight blue jeans and a green tank top. He threw the articles at the bot. "Try to put them on yourself Froggy."

"Err... okay." The bot tried to figure out what was what. He figured the pants out pretty quickly, but the shirt was difficult. So many holes. He got stuck again.

Bel watched and chuckled. He walked up to the bot and helped him out, then put it back on. "There," he said stepping back to look at his creation.

"Thanks sempai," Fran said apologetically, feeling slightly ashamed.

Bel grabbed his black backpack from the corner of the room and walked out the door, calling for Fran to fallow

He followed of course.

The car ride was filled with loud music that raddled your brain. They finally reached the giant mansion like library and pulled into a parking space. Bel stepped out and took his shades off all cool like and slow-mo. He closed his eyes and shook his head ruffling his hair. Slamming the door brought him back to the usual speed of time.

"Oh wow, that's a big library." Fran pointed out getting out of the car.

"Ya. It's been around for years. I come here a lot to research mechanical engineering." He pointed out.

"Really?" Fran remembering that his sempai was a genius after all.

Ya." he said leading the bot into the huge doors of the library. it was like a churches in England. There were three floors with a dome painting when you looked up. Angels and demons in an endless still battle in the clouds.

The bot looked around in awe. The enormous cathedral seemed to go on forever. So colorful and beautiful that it almost made him dizzy.

He took the bot's slender hand and dragged him to the stairs. The stair well was covered with paintings of landscapes and the sky. All in elegant gold frames with leaves and flowers and waves carved in them. They got to the top floor and walked to the double doors at the end of the hallway. Bel kicked them in, revealing a messy office. Papers and books went to the tall ceilings with a small walkway leading to a desk.

"Is this where you do your research?" Fran asked curiously,_ 'whoa does he really read all this?'_, he thought.

"Yeah, I've read and memorized all these books and scientist's notes on robots and technology. You're the first human like robot that's good for anything than being on a shelf" He said sitting in the large swivel chair behind the desk.

"Wow, you've read all of this!" Fran astonished.

"Well yeah. But this is nothing. I used to have my own library just like this one back home. I read every single book and my photographic memory stores it in my brain. I remember everything..."

"Everything?" The bot asks curiously.

"Ya..." He said in a low voice. Memories, some filled with happy times. Others, are splattered with experiences you wish you could forget.

"Sempai?"

"Yes froggy"

"You do that a lot."

"Do what?" He asked looking lovingly into the bot's emerald pools.

"Go 'yeah...' and stare into space like you just did."

"Really?" He thought about it, "I hadn't noticed."

Fran smiles, on the inside._ 'Sempai must have been alone for a very long time...'_'

"Well we best get started." He said going back out the door to talk to a worker.

"Okay," He says quietly, unsure of how he could help.

"Hey you, yeah you with the face. I want you to gather all fictional books and witchcraft books and anything out of the usual," Bel ordered the young girl who worked there.

The girls nods quickly and scurries off returning shortly with a cart of books.  
"This is all we have sir." She apologizes.

"That'll due pig, that'll due," He says walking off with the cart.

Fran picks a book off the cart and starts flipping through it. "There are a lot of words in here..."

"Yep and we have to read them all," Bel said with a sigh.

"Okay," He said getting to it, the sooner he became a real boy the better.

Both were engaged in thick books about fairy tales and mysteries.

After a while Fran lets out a yawn.

Bel looked over at him, never moving his head. His eyes studied the bot under the cover of his bangs. He must be a genius if he could make such a cute robot.

"Hey Sempai?"

"Yes my beautiful robot?" He answered looking up from his book.

If Fran were in his boy form he would have blushed. "What am I looking for exactly?"

"Anything on how to turn you human. From lightning shocks on tall towers to kisses from a Prince... though we tried that one," He stated looking back down at his book.

"Um okay, what about... Garden Gnomes?"

"Anything is possible." He spoke with a chuckle.

"Or what about fairies?"

"Those too"

"How do we find a fairy?" He asked curiously.

"Um... I'm not sure. But we'll cross that road when we get there. First we need to find all the ways"

"Sacrificial ritual?"

"Ummm, who's going to be the sacrifice?"

"It says, any participant of the human species, preferably of the female kind."

"I don't know, we would have to kill this random girl" He didn't want to kill someone for no reason.

"Good point" He nodded, "What about chemical or nuclear mutagens?"

"Um, that may work... if you want to look funny"

"Chemotherapy?"

"I don't think so"

"Photosynthesis?"

"That's for plants, not humans"

"Lypo suction?"

"Pfft! Hahahaha, no no. That's for fat people" he laughed.

"Really? What about Botax?"

"Hahahaha, no"

"Hey Bel-sempai?" Fran speaks up after a while.

"Hai?" He answers not looking up from the book.

"What's a Pinocchio?"

"Isn't it an old book about a puppet who wants to be a boy?"

"Would that be helpful?" He asks.

"Well, yes." Bel answered feeling stupid. This was almost the exact situation! Only Fran was a robot, not a puppet and Bel wasn't a weird old man wanting a son.

Fran flips through the book, "So how does he become a boy?"

"Yeah"

"Forever?"

"Well I suppose, the book never tells" He said walking to look at the frog's book.

"Great, so how do I get that he-she fairy to come back?'

"Well the old dude gets eaten by a whale and the puppet turns half donkey and saves and old man. Then they go home and she comes" he explained. "I'm not getting eaten by a whale."

"Hm... how did the old guy get eaten by a whale?"

"He went out looking for the puppet. He never came home so he went out searching."

"Where'd the puppet go?" Fran raised and eyebrow starting to be interested in the idea.

"Well he followed a hobo cat onto a ship that would take him to a land just for little boys. There he began to turn into a donkey and figured out that they were turning the kids into donkeys to sell in the market for food, ushishishi, those cannibal people" Bel chuckled.

"So I'm supposed to find a hobo cat?"

"Shishishishishishishi," He snickered. "Let's find that cricket first. The whole lesson to the story is let you conscious be your guide. So let's find you a cricket" he explained.

"A cricket?" He tilted his head, "Where do I find one?"

"Outside in the grass. Let's go look!"

"O-kay," Fran said following the blond.

They exited the library a bit shocked that it was sunset already. Neither had noticed they had been reading for hours.

"Pretty." The bot sighed.

"Very," The blond answered. "Ok now listen closely. Do you hear that chirping?"

"Chirping? Like a bird?" He listened close, "I hear something... but it sounds more like it's ticking? No, croaking? No, it sounds nice though..."

"Yep, those are crickets. All we need to do now is find one and talk to it." Bel grinned running off in the direction of the chirping.

"Um... can they talk?"

But it was too late; Bel was not in hearing range anymore. It was just the poor little bot all alone in the big world.

"Sempai?" He turned and looked at the last bit of sun as it sunk, then day became night.

* * *

-akane-: So there you have it! lol. Sorry for any grammar mistakes! R&R

-echo-: I hopes you likes it :P


End file.
